rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cuts Like a Knife
Cuts Like a Knife is the eigtht episode of the third season, and the 33rd episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot The latest investigation for the detectives involves a bride who was murdered immediately preceding her nuptials. Meanwhile, Angela, Frankie and Frost focus their attention on Jane's new neighbor. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with a bride entering into her wedding; she is bleeding from her neck. Meanwhile, Jane is asking Maura to help her in assembling her bed. Frankie is supposed to be helping her as well. But Jane’s neighbor Riley has gotten Frankie and Frost into helping her move in. Angela wants to loan Riley some of the non-stick utensils from Jane’s kitchen. Just then Jane gets a call from work; she has to kiss her Saturday goodbye! Jane and Maura arrive at the crime scene. The groom, Seth, was waiting at the altar, he has an alibi. But apparently his ex-fiancee, Vicki, had some issues with his marriage. She was stalking him and sent him fourteen messages. They follow the blood trail to the dressing. There is blood all over the walls. They also find the wedding cake, but the top layer is missing. They then find a pair of shoes; light green in color. But Vince says that there were no brides maids as she didn’t have any close friends. There are two sets of clothes found. They check the victim’s purse and find pictures of the victim with another blonde; so she had at least one close friend. They ask Seth about the other girl. The victim’s name is Anja and the other blonde was her sister, Lea. Seth tells them that Lea ran because she didn’t want to get deported to Croatia. Frost runs a check and finds out that the two sisters were sponsored by a non-profit; Samaritan Girl. Vince talks to Chris from the organization and he recognizes the pictures of both the sisters. He says that he recognizes their pictures but hasn’t met even one of them. It seems that when the van was sent to pick them up from the airport, they did not show up. Next, Vince, Frost and Frankie go to meet Vicki. She is upset. They engage her in a talk and then arrest her. She is carrying a cake knife and Jane finds three sets of prints on the cake knife. One belongs to Vicki and the other belongs to Anja, the dead bride. The third one is a partial print and they are still working on it. Maura finds a blue colored substance in Anja’s wound. And it appears that the cake knife is not the murder weapon. Maura also finds some copper button like thing inside the wound. She sends it to the lab for tests. Vicki is in the office and she will only speak to unmarried women. Jane and Maura go to speak with her. Vicki tells Jane that Anja is a liar as she said that she is a virgin but she tells Jane that she is a slut and shows Jane some picture of Anja with another man. But apparently she does not know that Anja is dead. When she hears the news, she is happy and says that now she and Seth can get married. At the bar, Jane and Maura see Riley sitting with Frankie. She kisses him goodbye. Frankie tells Jane not to interfere and she tells him that she thinks that Riley is hiding something. Frankie leaves and Frost arrives. He tells Jane that Vicki was right that Anja and Leah never went to college. Frost then joins Riley and they kiss. Next day, Jane sees Angela and Cavanaugh talk and she feels that there is something going on between them. Frankie arrives and Angela tells him about the upcoming detective examination. Frost arrives as well. Jae tells them that Riley is playing both of them; but they know it. Neither of them has hooked up with Riley and so there is no problem until that happens. Just then Vince calls. He has found the match for the third print. It belongs to Manny and he is convicted as a sex offender. He was the one who delivered the cake. They bring him in for interrogation. He tells them that he delivered the cake and he saw the girls. And when he left, they were fine. He then admits that he heard the girls screaming in some other language. He then saw some guy dragging the bride’s maid girl to a car. Vince thinks that Leah has been abducted. Jane and Maura are moving the mattress. She then hears Riley talking about ‘5000 liquid units’. She realizes that Riley is a drug dealer. Jane runs a check on Riley. She is about to tell Frankie but she learns that he is going in for his interview with Cavanaugh. But Cavanaugh calls Jane to his office and tells her that Riley is a target of a big drug cartel. She tells him that she is her neighbor and that she is hitting on Frankie and Frost. Cavanaugh orders her to be quiet about it. Jane doesn’t know what to do. She wants to tell them and Maura brings her focus back to their case. She says that the copper like thing that was found in Anja’s wound is a part of an old farm tool that was used in Eastern Europe. It could be the murder weapon and it is called the “cutthroat”. Maura then checks Anja’s body once again and she sees that she has been branded and it says “K” which stands for cutthroat. It also seems that this happened to her recently and so this was done in the US. They are looking at a case of human trafficking. They go to another officer to discuss this and he tells them that “cutthroat” was not only the name of a knife but also a man and his specialty was in dealing with women from Serbia and Croatia. But he is dead now and probably there are new ones now. He then shows them some pictures whose throats have been slit. They are the girls who tried to escape and they were killed as a warning to the others. He thinks that Leah was taken because she is still a virgin and that she will be auctioned. They will want the highest bidder, so those guys will advertise. Frost runs a check but finds nothing. They then find an advertisement of Yugo Body shop garage and it had a “K” marked at the side. This ad was behind Anja’s wedding announcement. That is how those guys found Anja. They get their clue. They go to that garage. There are make shift cells in the garage and that is where the girls are kept. But Lea isn’t there. The cops arrest the men present in the garage. Maura and Jane interrogate one of the girls and she recognizes Leah and Anja’s pictures and says that they escaped. They then show her all the men they arrested, but none of them is Cutthroat. Next, Frankie is upset and he tells Jane that he blew his interview. It is now down to him and another guy. Jane says that there is still some hope then. Just then Cavanaugh walks in and tells them that the department made a big bust on the drug unit-5000 units of ecstasy and all of them watch the guys who have been arrested. Riley is arrested as well. Frankie and Frost are shocked. Cavanaugh tells Frankie that if he wants to be a homicide detective, then he needs to do a background check on the girls he falls for. Well, that goes for Frost as well. Frost and Frankie are upset that Jane did not tell them that Riley was a target. Maura tells Jane that the blue stuff found on Anja’s wound is dry erase ink. Something strikes Jane and she gets a photo and asks the girl if that was Cutthroat. She says a yes. The man is Chris Harris from Samaritan Girls. They find out that there is a fundraiser event at the Samaritan Girls headquarters tonight followed by an auction. They reach the auction and find Lea on the stand. When Chris sees the cops, he holds a knife to Lea’s throat. But Jane gets her shot and shoots Chris. At home, Maura and Jane are discussing about their wedding fantasies. Jane admits to having one involving Fenway. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Daniella Alonso as Riley Cooper *Brennan Elliott as Chris Harris *Whitney Anderson as Vicky Collins *E. Ambriz DeColosio as Manny 'Chatterbox' Cruz *Gabriel Tigerman as Graham Randall *Gonzalo Menendez as Det. Robin Monroe *Nancy Stelle as Petra *Dina Taylor as Anja Babic *Rita Volk as Lea Babic *Lorie Clavingtone as Gera Quotes Trivia * Dr. Isles' middle name in Dorthea. * In Croatian, "Cutthroat" is "Koljach". It is pronounced the same in Serbian, but in that language is spelled with Cyrillic letters. It is impossible to distinguish whether the single letter "K" is in the Roman alphabet or the Cyrillic. Promos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes